Corazón de Arena
by Master Dark
Summary: El primer narutoxsari de la historia


**Titulo:** Corazón de Arena

**Autor:** Master Dark

**Emparejamiento:** Naruto/Sari

**Notas del Autor:** Una de las tantas ideas que he tenido en mi cabeza pero nunca me había interesado en plasmarlas hasta ahora, es un naruto x sari, para los que no saben quién es, es la chica que empuja a Naruto (solo en el anime, en el manga es matsuri) después de rescatar a gaara de Akatsuki. Escribí esto porque en todas las páginas que he visitado no he visto un narutoxsari, así que decidí hacerlo yo.

**Disclaimer:** Lastimosamente naruto no me pertenece, si fuera así todo sería muy diferente y sasuke estaría muerto o agonizando.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene lemon, aun así si no te gusta no te preocupes pondré una advertencia para que no lo leas si no quieres.

Sari estaba sentada contra el tronco de un árbol girando una pequeña flor entre sus dedos. El sol brillaba intensamente en el cielo azul claro. Era uno de esos días en los que parecía que nada podía salir mal. "Hey Sari!" Un muchacho con el pelo rubio gritó, mientras agitaba los brazos frenéticamente en el aire. Sari rió y le devolvió el saludo. A decir verdad, se había enamorado de él desde que lo conoció.

Ella se encontraba en la aldea de la hoja para entregar unos documentos de suma importancia a la Hokage, una de esas tantas situaciones políticas que mantenían ambas aldeas, la misión también consistía en que tenía que permanecer en la aldea hasta que la Hokage diera una respuesta, sin embargo no contaba con que en los papeles entregados había una petición por parte del Kazekage en el que se le pedía a Tsunade que permitiera a la ninja de Sunagakure permanecer en la aldea, esto era con la intención de fortalecer los lazos entre ambas naciones, cosa en la que ayudo Shikamaru ya que mantenía en constantes viajes diplomáticos a Suna y por supuesto con la idea en mente de encontrase con Temari, aunque ninguno lo admitiría.

Luego de que se le permitió estar en el pueblo, en realidad nadie se fijó en ella, era como si ella no estuviera allí. Cuando Naruto se convirtió en su amigo, comenzó a conocer a más gente. Sari se había convertido en uno de los mejores amigos de Shikamaru, ya que tanto a ella como a él les gustaba mirar a las nubes.

Naruto casi llegaba a donde estaba ella cuando tropezó y rodó colina abajo. "Naruto!" Sari gritó, persiguió al muchacho que seguía rodando por la colina. "Naruto, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó ella. El ninja rubio se frotó la cabeza y asintió a modo de afirmación, "No se puede estar mejor." Le dio uno de sus famosas sonrisas marca Uzumaki. "¿Dónde está Sakura? tu dijiste que iba a venir con nosotros", mencionó Sari. "Bueno, ella estaba ocupada en el hospital, así que supongo que solo vamos a ser tú y yo." el dijo y se levantó. Interiormente tanto Naruto como Sari estaban felices de estas palabras. Él le sujetó las manos y empezó a tirar de ella hacia Ichiraku.

Estaban a una cuadra de Ichiraku cuando Sakura apareció. "Hola, hoy termine temprano! Dijeron que ya había ayudado suficiente." Dijo ella (claro como si fueras de ayuda, seguro era que ya no te querían allá, jajajaja, no quiero ofender a ningún fan de sakura yo respeto su punto de vista, así que por favor respeten el mío). Sakura dio a Sari una mirada enojada mientras Naruto no estaba observando. Cuando Sari llegó por primera vez, se había hecho rápidamente amiga cercana de Naruto y el se había alejado casi totalmente de Sakura, se la pasaban entrenando juntos, comían juntos, y mantenían la mayoría del tiempo juntos, la peli rosa por supuesto sentía celos hacia la chica de la arena, debido a que Naruto pasaba más tiempo con Sari que con ella. Sakura le dio una sonrisa malévola y se acercó a Naruto. Sari sabía lo que iba a suceder, Sakura siempre lo hizo para su malestar. "Naruto-kun... Este sería un momento perfecto para ir a una cita juntos. Sólo tú y yo." Ella susurró seductoramente en su oído. "¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio?" Pregunto Naruto. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Pero... ¿Qué pasa con Sari? No puedo dejarla." Susurró. "Muy bien... pensé que querías salir conmigo." Sakura dijo y empezó a caminar. "¡Espera!" Naruto gritó. Él corrió hacia Sari y le preguntó: "Sari-chan, ¿Podríamos almorzar juntos en otro momento?"

Fue entonces cuando una sacudida de dolor atravesó su corazón. Sari sabía que Naruto no tenía los mismos sentimientos que ella sentía por él. Las lágrimas pedían caer de sus hermosos ojos de color grisáceo claro por su rostro. "Claro Naruto, tal vez en otra ocasión", susurró Sari, ella rápidamente se alejó para evitar que Naruto viera sus lágrimas. Si él quería estar con Sakura, entonces no lo detendria. Naruto vio algunas gotas de agua caer de los ojos de sari cuando se dio la vuelta. Él estaba a punto de decirle algo a Sakura cuando ella lo tiró de su brazo. "Vamos Naruto. Me muero de hambre." "Bueno..." Ellos comenzaron a dirigirse a Ichiraku Ramen.

Sari siguió corriendo y corriendo. El dolor en las piernas ni siquiera se podía comparar con el dolor en su corazón. Ella no se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía, porque las lágrimas nublaban su visión. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, estaba tirada en el suelo respirando con dificultad. Se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y miró al cielo. Los recuerdos de Naruto empezaron a pasar por su cabeza.

**Flashback**

Sari acababa de llegar a la aldea de la hoja. Ella estaba caminando por las calles buscando en las tiendas al azar. Oyó un montón de gritos, cuando dirigió la mirada a la fuente del sonido vio un chico rubio corriendo directamente hacia ella.

"Eso me dolió" dijo la chica abriendo los ojos, "¿Qué me paso?" se pregunto Naruto haciendo lo mismo. Al momento de abrir los ojos pudieron notar que se encontraban en el suelo en una posición algo incómoda. Sari estaba en la parte inferior, mientras que el rubio estaba en la cima. Ambos genin se sonrojaron profundamente por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y se pusieron de pie tan rápido como pudieron.

Naruto se disculpó unas cincuenta veces, lo mismo hizo Sari. "¿Eres nueva aquí verdad?" preguntó el chico rubio. Sari asintió con la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco. "¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki! y voy a ser el próximo Hokage! ¡Deberás!" Casi gritó en su oído. "Yo soy Sari". Ella dijo: "¿Conoces un buen lugar para comer?", "Ramen Ichiraku es el mejor. Te llevaré allí." Él le sujetó las manos y echó a correr.

**Fin Flashback**

Esa fue la primera vez que comió ramen con Naruto. Pensando en Naruto la hizo llorar aún más fuerte. "¿Por qué no me quieres...?" se pregunto Sari. Ella se quedó allí llorando, hasta que era de noche. Ella intentó levantarse, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban. "Sari-Chan! ¿Estás bien?" Sari levantó la vista y vio a los ojos azul zafiro de los que se enamoró. "Te he estado buscando por todas partes." Dijo. Sari desesperadamente quería revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Estaba demasiado cansada para hacer cualquier cosa, se quedó dormida hay en sus brazos, Naruto decidió llevarla a su casa para que descansara, la levanto estilo nupcial, ella simplemente se acomodo, aferrándose al calor que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Naruto.

Una fría brisa despertó a Sari en medio de la noche. Ella miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la casa de Naruto. Sari sintió dos brazos alrededor de su cintura, y voltio la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. Se dio la vuelta alrededor de su cuerpo para enfrentarse a él. Sari sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca de Naruto, cerró los ojos y lentamente cayó a la tierra de los sueños.

Algunos rayos del sol lograron atravesar las persianas que cubrían la ventana, asomándose al rostro de nuestro protagonista, al sentir los rayos del sol Naruto abrió los ojos. La visión le hizo sonreír y sonrojarse. Hay en sus brazos se encontraba una chica a la que realmente adoraba. Sus ojos eran de un impresionante color grisáceo claro. Su pelo era de un color castaño, que contrastaban perfectamente con sus ojos, destacándoles aún más. Sus labios... Sus labios pulposos de color rosa, parecía tan malditamente besables. Sabía que Sari nunca lo amaría, no sabía porque pensaba así simplemente se consideraba indigno de permanecer a su lado como más que un amigo.

Mientras Naruto estaba mirando a Sari, ella empezó a despertar. Se estiró y bostezó. "Buenos días Sari-chan". Naruto sonrió. "Buenos días". Dijo mientras intentaba reprimir un bostezo que logro salir de sus labios, inmediatamente frunció un poco el seño ante lo que iba a preguntar ya que presentía que no le gustaría la respuesta "¿Pasaste un buen rato con Sakura?", "Yo no fui con ella. Tú y yo teníamos planes, así que no podía dejarte plantada. Fui a tu casa, pero no estabas allí. Esperé un rato, pero nunca llegaste." "Naruto!" Sari gritó feliz luego se abalanzo sobre él, causando que ambos cayeran de la cama. Se quedaron en el suelo riéndose de lo sucedido. "¡Vamos a ir a buscar algunos ramen para desayunar!" Naruto sugirió.

Naruto y Sari estaban comiendo su ramen cuando Sakura entró en el stand armando un escándalo "Naruto! ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar en abandonarme a mí para estar con esa cosa?" Ella gritó. "No hables así de Rina-chan!" Naruto inmediatamente la defendido, Sari miró a Sakura y empujo a Naruto suavemente a un lado. "¿Sabes algo Sakura? He tenido suficiente de tu actitud de perra! Naruto y yo solo somos amigos, nada más…" aunque interiormente esto le provoca algo de tristeza y quería poder decir que eran algo más, "…así que ¿por qué no dejas de fastidiarme mi vida?" Sari gritó. Todos los que estaban cerca de la tienda de ramen se sorprendieron. Todo el mundo conocía a Sari como la chica tranquila que no le gustaba entra en peleas a menos que fuera necesario.

Sakura grito de frustración y se alejo del stand de ramen. Sari miró a Naruto para ver que la miraba con la boca abierta_. "Oh, esto no puede estar sucediendo… me he avergonzado en frente de la persona que amo!"_ Sari pensó interiormente. Ella metió la mano en su bolsillo y dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa. Todo lo que podía hacer era huir de la vergüenza. Naruto no tuvo tiempo de responder, pero se dio cuenta de que Sari había dejado accidentalmente un trozo de papel sobre la mesa. Poco a poco, desdobló el papel y comenzó a leerlo. Decía:

_Querido Naruto, _

_Sé que la admisión de mis sentimientos en un pedazo de papel es estúpido y cursi, pero... bueno, aquí va. Te amo. Ya lo dije. Entiendo si no te sientes de la misma manera. Tú fuiste el único que me hablo, cuando llegué por primera vez aquí. Al principio pensé que era un pequeño flechazo, pero comenzó a crecer. Mi madre siempre me dijo: Hay cientos de caminos que conducen a su sueño, y hay que tratar todos los caminos posibles para tener éxito. "Hice exactamente lo que me dijo que podía hacer. He intentado muchas formas de hacer que me ames, pero nunca funcionó. Supongo que podrías utilizar las palabras de mi madre como inspiración para alcanzar tu sueño de convertirse en el Hokage. Naruto si estás leyendo esto, probablemente significa que me voy de regreso a mi aldea. Todo lo que quería oír de usted fueron dos palabras especiales,____**"te amo"**__. Supongo que nunca podre oírlas. Yo siempre te amaré. Deberás..._

_La única,  
Sari_

Al darse cuenta de que el pedazo de papel no fue un accidente, Naruto se alejo del restaurante sin haber terminado su plato de ramen. En el camino a la casa de Sari vio a Kiba. "Kiba! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!" Naruto jadeaba pesadamente finalmente llego a donde estaba Kiba. "¿Qué es?" pregunto el Inuzuka. "Necesito a akamaru para que me ayude a encontrar a Sari". "Muy bien, te vamos a ayudar." Con esas palabras comenzaron su misión para encontrar a Sari.

Sari estaba sentada en un banco cerca de la puerta principal, esperando a Naruto. "Le voy a dar cinco minutos más, si no viene en ese tiempo, quiere decir que no me quiere", murmuró para sí mientras jugaba con su pelo. "¿Qué estoy diciendo?, por supuesto que no me quiere. Siempre se trata de Sakura!" Sari se puso de pie, limpiando algunas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. La puerta principal parecía extraordinariamente lejos. Ella estaba a punto de iniciar el largo viaje, devuelta a Suna, cuando escuchó su voz. "SARI-CHAN NO TE VALLAS!" Sari dio vuelta para ver a Naruto corriendo hacia ella con Kiba y Akamaru detrás de él. Cuando Naruto llegó, rodeo a Sari en un fuerte abrazo. "Sari-chan, por favor no me dejes". Naruto susurró, mientras intensificaba el abrazo. "Naruto-kun". Ella sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza. "Te amo. No creo haber amado a nadie más antes." Pronuncio el rubio "Pero tú siempre has querido estar con Sakura", respondio la kunoichi de de ojos grisáceos "Porque pensé que tu amabas a Shikamaru." (Tal vez me pregunten porque, piénsenlo tantos viajes a Suna, eran muy buenos amigos y pasaban tiempo juntos, no les parecería algo raro, para más que una simple amistad) "¿Por qué todos piensan eso?" "No sé y no me importa." Naruto lentamente se acercó a los hermosos labios de Sari y coloco un dulce e inocente beso en ellos, tanto Naruto como Sari se sorprendieron de esta acción ya que era el primer beso de ambos, se separaron por falta de aire. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron al ver los sentimientos de amor que proyectaban sus miradas.

"¡Sí! Beso, beso, beso de nuevo!" Se dieron la vuelta para ver a un Kiba gritando y vitoreando. Los amantes se ruborizaron en un tono de rojo profundo y lanzaron un kunai a Kiba. "¡Hey! Estoy feliz por los dos! Ustedes no tiene por que estar tan violentos!"

Sari rió y besó nuevamente a Naruto en los labios. "No te vas, ¿cierto?" Naruto preguntó a Sari. "No. Yo me quedo aquí contigo. Ya que ahora te pertenezco." Ella sonrió. "Bien… pero no hables como si fueras un objeto, después de todo si te hubieras ido estaría devastado." Le dio otro beso, pero éste era diferente. Era más apasionado y sellaba el profundo amor de los dos amantes.

**Nota:** Aquí termina, no claro que no, no saben las ganas que tuve de dejarlo aquí, pero quise escribir un lemon ya que en el pasado no escribí uno, para los que no les gusta el lemon hasta aquí llego su camino, dejen comentarios, prefiero los que son destructivos. Los demás pueden continuar.

Después de evitar que sari se fuera de la aldea, Naruto y su nueva novia se dirigían hacia la casa del shinobi de la hoja, Sari había decidido que desde hoy pasaría a vivir en la casa de Naruto y mentalmente se encontraba ideando un plan para entregarse al rubio completamente, sabía que lo amaba y que él la amaba y quería demostrárselo, sobre todo quería que Naruto fuera el único al que pudiera entregarle todo su amor.

Por otro lado Naruto, solo pensaba en lo feliz que era y se sentía como si su vida se hubiera completado, ni siquiera su sueño de ser Hokage se comparaba un poco en lo decidido en que estaba en entregarle todo su amor y cariño a su princesa, a su única Sari-chan. Cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado al apartamento del rubio.

Naruto abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a la que desde hace mucho tiempo era su persona especial, hizo una reverencia como si se tratara de un mayordomo. Sari solo rio y entro en la que sería desde hoy su nuevo hogar. Ya el cielo se había oscurecido y el sol había desaparecido para permitirle el paso a la luna y estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento, Sari entro primero al baño para darse una ducha, cuando salió Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, casi al instante sintió una erección y rápidamente se encamino al baño, ignorando completamente las intenciones de su novia, tomo un baño rápido con agua fría para librarse de sus pensamientos perversos. Cuando salió se sorprendió al ver a Sari acostada en la cama solamente con un camisón casi transparente que permitía una amplia vista de su cuerpo, la chica le sonreía tímidamente mientras un pequeño rubor adornaba su bello rostro.

"Ven aquí… quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero" pronuncio un poco vacilante. La mente del rubio corría a mil por hora, mientras su corazón latía fuertemente, casi podía sentir como quería escapar de su pecho. Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de su asombro, inmediatamente se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. "SS-Sari! Ponte un poco de ropa!" Naruto gritó mientras su cara se volvió de un tono rojo oscuro.

"¿Por qué Naruto?, tengo ropa puesta." Sari respondió con dulzura. Tenía una sonrisa sexy en la cara y se mordía el dedo índice izquierdo. "¿Sabes lo que quiero decir Sari!" Naruto volvió a gritar mientras seguía cubriéndose sus ojos. Todo lo que oyó en respuesta fue una risa muy inocente.

Sari se levanto lentamente de la cama, su nerviosismo aun no se había disipado por completo, se acerco a Naruto y le quito las manos de su rostro, él forcejeaba pero finalmente cedió aunque cerro fuertemente los ojos, Sari lo abrazo por el cuello mientras acercaba sus labios a los del chico, poco a poco Naruto abrió los ojos y vio que sus labio estaban a centímetros de distancia, cuando por fin llego el ansiado beso, Naruto se sorprendió un poco, pero devolvió el beso al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente por su pequeña cintura y la apegaba mucho más a su cuerpo, sentir el roce de sus cuerpos aumentaba la lujuria de los dos amantes y cada segundo que pasaba retrocedía un poco mas de sus inhibiciones.

Después de unos segundos más el beso finalmente se rompió. Ambos jadeaban pesadamente mientras se miraban a los ojos. Sari fue cautivado nuevamente por los ojos de Naruto, así como el también se perdió en sus hermosos ojos grisáceos. Sari podía ver el amor y el deseo en ellos. Ella estaba segura de que sus ojos se reflejaban los mismos sentimientos. Naruto puso su frente en la suya. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia. "Sari, ¿realmente estás segura de que quieres esto? Porque, sabes que después de esto no hay marcha atrás. ¿Estás dispuesta a regalar algo tan valioso como tu virginidad a alguien como yo?" preguntó Naruto. Su voz ronca, apenas en un susurro. Sari se mordió el labio. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Naruto estaba pensando en ella y _sólo_ en ella, eso hizo que su corazón aleteara de felicidad. "Naruto-kun", Sari dijo en voz baja. "No puedo pensar en una mejor persona para darle mi virginidad". Sari declaró mientras tomaba sus labios una vez más. Naruto sonrió ante el beso. A medida que continuaron con su beso, Naruto oyó una risa oscura en su cabeza. Sus ojos de inmediato se abrieron y se separo de Sari.

La cara de Sari se arrugó en la confusión mientras miraba a Naruto, parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma. ¿Por qué iba a dejar el beso? ¿Acaso no le gusto? ¿Habrá cambió de opinión?, "Sari… um… bueno tu sabes que tengo al Kyubi sellado en mi interior…", al ver que ella asintió continuo, "…bueno, sabes que me importas mucho y no quiero interponerme en tu felicidad, así que si nos detenemos ahora lo…", Sari le dio rápido beso antes de responder "Naruto, no me importa." dijo. Naruto la miró con sorpresa en su rostro, "¿Qué? ¿Cómo no te importa?", "Naruto, Te quiero. Sabes que nuca me ha importado que tú tengas un demonio sellado dentro de ti. Eso no cambiara los sentimientos que tengo por ti y nada lo hará. De hecho desde que me confesaste ese secreto tuyo, me enamore aun más de ti. Estaba muy feliz de que confiaras tanto en mi para que me revelaras algo tan personal". Sari tenía una sonrisa en su cara y sus mejillas estaban rojas. "Si eso es todo… creo que… ya podemos comenzar", menciono Sari mientras su mejillas se oscurecían aun mas.

Naruto sonrió mientras se inclinaba para capturar los labios de Sari. Cuando profundizó el beso, Sari era más que feliz de devolver el favor. Se sentía más segura ahora, de lo que jamás se había sentido en toda su vida. Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, con la esperanza de recibir más de ese sentimiento intenso que sentía al besarlo. Naruto no hizo ninguna objeción. Después de unos segundos, dejaron ir los labios el uno del otro parara obtener unas cuantas respiraciones, ellos se miraban a los ojos con amor y cariño. Ambos lucían un rubor, siendo el de Sari mucho más oscuro. Sari disfrutaba del calor que el cuerpo de Naruto estaba produciendo. Naruto sentía el cuerpo de Sari contra el suyo y se sintió cada vez más excitado. Sus pezones duros se arrastraban sobre su pecho y luchó por mantener el control de sí mismo. Cerró los ojos tratando de luchar contra sus impulsos y, al mismo tiempo disfrutar de la sensación.

Sari tenía los labios medio abiertos, mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras se frotaba contra el cuerpo de Naruto. Sentía corrientes eléctricas atravesar todo su cuerpo al momento de que sus pezones se frotaban contra su pecho. Trató de ahogar un gemido, pero por desgracia vino en forma de un muy lindo y tranquilo "ahh". Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe y se centraron en ella. A Sari no se le ocurría nada que decir, como su cara enrojecida demostró. Naruto, al ver su rostro enrojecido, se echó a reír. "Por lo tanto…" comenzó él, sonriendo como un idiota. "… veo que estás disfrutando." Sari sólo se sonrojó y no dijo nada. Ella le dio un rápido beso en los labios. "Sólo estaba tomándote el pelo." Naruto dijo después de que su sonrisa se ampliara luego de besarla. El rostro de Sari también lucía una sonrisa ahora.

Naruto se inclinó hacia su cara otra vez y Sari pensó que iba a besarla una vez más, por lo que cerró los ojos y abrió los labios, esperando a que sus labios hicieran contacto con los de ella. Por desgracia o no estaba equivocada. Los labios húmedos de Naruto tocaron la piel de su cuello, ella inmediatamente respiro profundamente. Eso fue algo inesperado, sin embargo, se sentía muy bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen_._

"N-Naruto, hazlo de nuevo." ordeno Sari en voz baja. Ella hizo todo lo posible para que su voz expresara calma, pero ese inesperado beso en el cuello realmente le había gustado. "Sí, mi princesa." respondió Naruto. La besó en el mismo lugar repitiendo esta acción alrededor de su cuello. Le gustaba la forma en que su piel se sentía y se aseguró de besar cada parte de su cuello lentamente.

A Sari le gustó y de su boca escaparon varios gemidos cada vez que realizo un beso sobre su cuello. No trataba de ocultarlo más. Los gemidos sólo lo animaron más y empezó a besar su cuello con renovado vigor. Sari se había perdido en el mar de estos nuevos sentimientos. "Vamos a empezar?" dijo Naruto. Sari arrugo las cejas por la confusión y estaba a punto de preguntarle qué quería decir cuando sintió los labios en la base misma de su cuello y el comienzo de su pecho.

Ella se estremeció mientras quitaba los labios de ese lugar. Luego sintió sus manos sobre su vestido, en la parte que cubría su pecho.

Sari lo miró. Naruto se dio cuenta de que ella estaba nerviosa, al igual que el. "Sari, ¿quieres continuar?" Naruto preguntó con preocupación en su voz. El corazón de Sari se agitó al oír su preocupación por ella y ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Naruto comenzó a liberarla de su vestido, ella no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Qué pasa si mis senos son demasiado pequeños o demasiado grandes? Todos sus pensamientos fueron arrojados por la ventana cuando vio la mirada de asombro en el rostro de Naruto.

Naruto estaba maravillado de la perfección ante sus ojos. Su piel de color blanco cremoso parecía de seda, combatió el impulso de tocarla y besarla de nuevo. Mantuvo la mirada fija en su pecho y un nudo se formo en su garganta. Estaba fascinado por ellos. Estaban justo debajo de una taza C redondeadas perfectamente, para él eran simplemente perfectos. Sus pezones, pequeños botones rosados, gritaban a él que se acercara, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Sari trató de cubrirse. Sari estaba feliz de que le gustaba lo que veía, era evidente por la baba que se deslizaba de su boca, pero ella todavía se sentía incómoda y trató de cubrirse. Naruto agarró sus brazos antes de que pudieran cruzarlos alrededor de su pecho.

"No lo hagas Sari." dijo Naruto. Ella cerró los ojos, no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzada bajo su mirada. Trató de escapar de su agarre e intentar cubrirse a sí misma, hasta que se sintió que un beso lleno de ternura. Sari inmediatamente detuvo su lucha. Cuando el beso terminó, ella abrió sus ojos grisáceos lentamente y vio a los azules tan profundos como el mar. Su respiración se atoró en su garganta, nunca los vio tan cerca antes. Eran tan hermosos y ella podía ver que sus ojos profesaban el amor que ella siempre quiso ver en ellos.

"Eres hermosa, por favor, no te cubras." Naruto se limitó a decir. Sari sintió perder sus miedos y sólo pudo ofrecer un gesto débil. Él la miro con una sonrisa astuta. Naruto volvió a mirar el pecho de Sari. _"Bueno, aquí voy." _Esto pensaba Naruto mientras trataba de recordar lo que su sensei pervertido Jiraiya le había dicho. Agarró sus dos pechos muy suavemente con las manos. Un gemido escapo de la boca de la ojigris, esto le hizo darse cuenta que hasta el momento, lo estaba haciendo bien.

_"Caliente"_ pensó Naruto distraídamente. Ellos eran realmente cálidos y muy suaves al tacto. Comenzó a besar y a masajear sus senos, haciéndola arquear la espalda y gemir fuertemente, así estuvo varios minutos disfrutando de la suavidad de los senos de su amada Sari. Tenía los ojos cerrados, una vez más, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones nuevas que invadían su cuerpo. Después de un tiempo abrió los ojos para mirar a Naruto, él le dio un beso en la frente antes de trasladarse hasta sus labios. Luego de que el beso terminara, tomó su camisón y lo deslizo completamente de su cuerpo, dejándola únicamente con sus bragas azules. Se notaba el deseo en los ojos de ambos, pero más aun se expresaba un amor infinito.

Sari se encontraba muy sonrojada, era la primera que un hombre la miraba en esa situación, se veía muy hermosa así avergonzada. Naruto pasó un dedo por las bragas de la chica, al oír su gemido Naruto paro. "Sari, si te sientes demasiado avergonzada, podemos detenernos." sugirió Naruto, ya que no quería que ella se sintiera presionada a tener que hacer algo que no quería. Ella se acomodo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. "No N-Naruto, yo no quiero que... que pares". Sari dijo en voz baja. Su rubor cubría todo su rostro cuando terminó la frase.

"Bueno está bien." Naruto le dio una sonrisa y la besó en la nariz. Ella se rió tiernamente mientras volvió a acostarse. Oyó inhalar a Naruto, con voz entrecortada pregunto "N-Naruto! ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?" gritó. Su rostro mostraba un gran sonrojo pero de vergüenza total. "¿Acabas de olerme...?"

"Hee hee, Sari lo siento. Hueles muy bien, lo sabes." Naruto se rió entre dientes. "P-Por favor, ¡no hagas eso! No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cos…" sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir como sus bragas se deslizaban por sus piernas, al momento en que iba a hablar, una lengua entro en el fondo de su ser, llegando a su clítoris. La sensación sacudió su columna vertebral y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció ante esta nueva sensación. "Y tienes un buen sabor también." Naruto agregó con una sonrisa. Sari no podía evitar sentirse excitada por su declaración. "¿Eso se siente bien?" preguntó Naruto en un susurro. Sabía que lo hizo bien por la forma en que ella se mordió el labio, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sari gruñó de molestia, ya que las palabras no salían de su boca. Ella todavía estaba recuperando el aliento que perdió ante la sensación que le produjo la lengua invadiendo su cuerpo.

Naruto, dio a la parte superior de su sexo un beso rápido y el gemido que Sari dejó escapar le hacía saber que le gustaba. El rubio coloco sus manos en sus muslos cuando empezó a lamer el clítoris de nuevo. El cuerpo de Sari fue invadido de puro éxtasis. Naruto le hacía acercarse a su clímax. Sintió que su interior comenzaba a calentarse. "Naruto... oh sí... m-más...ah sí... mmm... más por favor!" Sari exclamó mientras empezaba a sentir el orgasmo llegar por primera vez. Naruto empezó a chupar su clítoris, Sari se quejó de placer. Sus ojos estaban en blanco mientras apretaba las sabanas para intentar resistir el placer que sentía. Cuando ligeramente mordisqueo su clítoris, la llevo a su límite. "¡Oh, me estoy corrien…" nunca llegó a terminar la frase, ya que fue reemplazado por un grito de satisfacción absoluta. Satisfacción de que Sari finalmente tuvo su primer orgasmo, la idea de que era por el hombre que amaba sólo aumentó la sensación.

Sari estaba respirando pesadamente mientras se encontraba recostada sobre la cama, gotas de sudor deslizándose por sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo para ver a Naruto lamiendo sus jugos. Ella empezó a sentir caliente de nuevo, como la vista la excitaba inmensamente. "Tú tienes un sabor muy bueno Sari" Naruto declaró. Sari se levanto y empezó a despojar a Naruto de su ropa, quedando solo en bóxer. Naruto decidió quitarse su último artículo de ropa. Sari, que lo miraba, quedo sorprendida al ver las 8 pulgadas del miembro de Naruto, sus ojos se ampliaron y su rubor se oscureció. Él puso su frente sobre la de ella mientras hablaba. "¿Estás lista?" preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a esos ojos grisáceos. Sari hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Naruto separo un poco sus piernas blancas y puso su miembro en su entrada. Él respiró hondo y miró a Sari. Podía ver que ella estaba nerviosa, evidente porque estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Él también estaba nervioso. Tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño. "Sari…" ella volvió su mirada hacia él. "…Esto te hará daño, si quieres podemos detenernos aquí y ahora", aunque por dentro deseaba culminar este momento tan especial. Sari respondió que a ella no le importaba. "Sé que vas a ser suave." dijo Sari. El amor que ella sentía por él se escuchó claramente en su voz. Él le dio un pequeño guiño y una sonrisa. Después de una profunda respiración, empezó a introducir su miembro en ella. Naruto cerró los ojos mientras sentía las paredes húmedas y calientes alrededor de su pene. Trató de reprimir sus instintos lujuriosos.

_"Se amable… se amable… se amable"_ repitió esto en su mente una y otra vez. Sari tenía los ojos cerrados. La verdad es que no le dolía tanto... hasta que Naruto golpeó la barrera que demostraba su inocencia. Apretaba los dientes para no gritar de dolor. Naruto la miro y sintió como el dolor también invadía su corazón. "Sari, agarra mis hombros, esto te dolerá". Sari hizo lo que le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Naruto retrocedió hasta que sólo la punta de su pene estaba dentro de ella, empujó hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas.

Sari inmediatamente gritó de dolor mientras las uñas se enterraban en su piel. Apretaba los dientes mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Colocó su cara en el hueco de su cuello y sólo esperó a que el dolor desvaneciera. "N-Naruto, por favor, no te muevas." ordenó con voz débil. "Está bien." respondió. Naruto besó los ojos de Sari para deshacerse de las lágrimas. Después de casi 5 minutos, Sari habló, su voz se escuchaba todavía aún muy débil. "Naruto, el dolor se ha reducido un poco." Le dio un beso en la frente como un "está bien" y muy lentamente dio marcha atrás. El gemido de placer no se hizo esperar, ya que ambos sentían una agradable sensación recorrer sus cuerpos.

_"Es muy apretado."_ Naruto pensó mientras empujaba de nuevo poco a poco, para el deleite de Sari. En este momento, el dolor más o menos había desaparecido casi por completo, pero la sensación de placer iba en aumento. Naruto comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, el placer de ambos era total. Luego de unos 10 minutos los amantes se sentían ya cerca de su clímax, después de todo era su primera vez y la experiencia era nula. "S-Sari, ya voy a acabar." tartamudeó Naruto mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo. Quería durar tanto como él soportara para que Sari pudiera disfrutar al máximo.

"Ahh! Naruto voy a correrme… por favor, no te detengas!" Sari gritó al momento en que envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Acerco su cuerpo más al de él, poniendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Quería estar lo más cerca posible de su amante. Medio minuto después, un grito de éxtasis resonó por toda la habitación, debido a que su segundo orgasmo llegó. Se sujeto más fuerte del cuello de Naruto mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con violencia.

Naruto sintió las paredes de Sari apretar alrededor de su miembro, que casi lo llevó a terminar. Después de que él sintió que su flujo de sus jugos, el arremetió hacia adelante una vez más y llegó, Sari sintió como Naruto derramaba su semilla caliente dentro de ella. Abrió los ojos para mirarla. Se veía tan feliz y su corazón se calentó al saber que era por su culpa. Ella tiró de él hacia abajo, ella estaba demasiado cansada para moverse, lo besó apasionadamente. Naruto le devolvió el beso. Hubo un silencio cómodo a su alrededor mientras los amantes apenas se miraban. "Eres tan hermosa." dijo Naruto, ella voltio a mirar hacia otro lado. Verla mirar hacia otro lado con un rubor en sus mejillas, le hizo sonreír. Él la cogió suavemente de la barbilla y le dio un largo y profundo beso lleno de amor. El rubor seguía ahí. Naruto no dijo nada mientras la besaba en los labios tierna y lentamente. Cuando se separaron, Sari susurró. "Te amo Naruto." Dijo con tanta facilidad, pero cada vez que la oía, su corazón se llenaba de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras.

"Yo también, te amo, vamos a dormir un poco, Sari-chan", dijo Naruto en voz baja, "¿Vas a estar aquí cuando me levante?" Sari susurró mientras apegaba su cuerpo al del rubio. Naruto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella más cerca de él. "Ni siquiera Baa-chan podría conseguir que me alejara de ti hasta que estés despierta", respondió Naruto mientras besaba la corona de su cabeza con tranquilidad.

"Te amo, Naruto-kun ", dijo Sari mientras empezaba a quedarse dormida. " Y yo te adoro, Sari-chan" respondió Naruto, enterrando la nariz en su pelo castaño, poco a poco se quedo dormido, pero antes de eso escucho una risa pervertida, seguida de unas palabras "Este es un buen material para mi próximo libro". Aunque prefirió ignorarlo y disfrutar del calor que provenía del cuerpo de su amada, ya tendría tiempo de vengarse de su maestro.

Dos amados abrazados en una cama, uno un shinobi muy poderoso y el otro una kunoichi con un corazón de oro.

Ella lo _amaba_ él. El la _amaba _a ella. Y eso era lo único que importaba.

Termine, que les pareció, ya saben que acepto comentarios tanto constructivos como destructivos. Este es el primer NarutoxSari de la historia y me siento muy orgulloso de ello, espero y disfruten leerlo, así como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Otra cosa más sino lo han notado soy un alguien al que le gusta las parejas raras y mi meta aquí es hacer historias de parejas poco vistas.


End file.
